Arthur Waycrest
Arthur Waycrest is a Space Marine of the Omega Knights Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, and currently serves as a member of the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. Arthur formerly served in his Chapter's 5th Company. He is one of the first Omega Knights selected to serve in the Deathwatch. History Arthur Waycrest was inducted into the Omega Knights in 927.M41 at the age of ten. He along with the other Aspirants recruited from the many worlds of the Titan Sector, soon beginning his Chapters long recruitment process and passing the many trials before him, becoming a Neophyte alongside 230 other Aspirants out of almost 3,000 initially. After spending his service in the 10th, 9th, 8th, and finally 6th Companies, he was elevated to a position as a Tactical Marine of the 5th Tactical Squad in the 5th Company along with others to replace their losses. He saw action in atleast three campaigns over the course of seven years, including the re-taking of a Feudal World from an Ork Invasion, and a subsequent raid on a Rebel Stronghold which led to all of the 5th Tactical Squad save Waycrest and Sergeant Pendragon getting wiped out. Upon their return to Titan Prime to resupply and get back to full strength, they received a call for aid to deal with yet another Ork Invasion in a nearby Sector. Being the closest force able to respond, Captain Nagrand chose to send his Company into yet another battle to aid the people of the Imperium. Inquisitor Upon arriving, accidental contact was made with an Inquisitor. As he explained his situation, the Inquisitor made a request to help him and his retinue on a mission of great importance. As the entire Company could not aid this Inquisitor as they were needed in the current battle, Captain Vertis Nagrand selected Battle-Brother Waycrest. As Sergeant Pendragon was still in a coma recovering from his wounds, Brother Waycrest was selected since the Captain did not wish to under man other Squads trying to fill the gaps left by the 5th. So it was with this that Brother Waycrest was sent to gather his wargear before departing with the Inquisitor to accompany his retinue on this mission of great importance. The mission was discovered to be an operation to hunt down an Alpha Legionnaire operating on a world recently won back from the Orks and kill him. This kill-team consisted of Waycrest himself, an Imperial Guardsman, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, and Interrogator. After the completion of the mission, Waycrest was sworn to secrecy due to the things witnessed in his mission, a swear he has not broken to the current day. Years leading up to the Deathwatch Personality Waycrest is a calm and collected Astartes, though he still displays signs of impatience and arrogance at times due to how young he is in Astartes terms, yet to be fully tempered by his Chapter and the Deathwatch. He displays an unusual amount of disdain and hatred for the followers of Chaos and any other traitors to the Imperium, seeking to purge them as quickly and efficiently as possible, this trait is shared by many others in his Chapter and has earned it good standings with the Ordo Hereticus on many occasions. He will seek to ensure that the innocent are protected from harm during a battle, as well as taking Rebels prisoner to face justice if possible rather than outright extermination, unless a connection with Chaos is discovered. Waycrest also never backs down from a challenge like many of his fellow Omega Knights, and will lay low any who do challenge him. Another oddity he displays that is shared by his Chapter is his adherence to a Chivalry Code emulating that of the Imperial Knights, and the Knights of Feudal Worlds in the Imperium, the following are only a few of these conducts they must follow: * Thou shalt not recoil before thine enemy. * Thou shalt be everywhere and always the champion of the Right and the Good against Injustice and Evil. * Thou shalt make war against the infidel without cessation and without mercy. Appearance Waycrest is similar in appearance to other Astartes, being around 2.29 meters tall, possessing tanned skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes, common to most Omega Knights. Abilities and Traits He is trained in Retribution & Counter-Insurgency as well as Siege Warfare tactics, and is competent in the use of most sword weapons such as Chainswords or Power Swords, as well as the operations of nearly all types of Melta weaponry. Equipment MK.VIII Power Armour (Modified for Deathwatch Service) Combi-Melta w/Attached Grenade Launcher Bolt Pistol w/Scope & Extended Mag Mark XI "Hell's Teeth" Pattern Chainsword' or the Relic Power Sword ''Valerians Wrath'' (Given to him by his Chapters Reclusiam upon being selected for Deathwatch service) Frag & Krak Grenades Combat Blade Relations Friends and Allies * Nova Wolves * Chief Apothecary Kellen * Deathwatch Enemies * Alpha Legion Quotes By: About: (Feel Free To Add Your Own) Gallery OK Mk VII Variant Chest 2.png|Battle-Brother Waycrest, pre-Deathwatch Category:Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Chapter Master Nexus Category:Imperial Characters